


oceans and waters

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Triology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: “为了你的眼睛。”





	oceans and waters

＋＋＋＋＋  
卢克一直都感受得到原力的存在。

开始他不知道那是什么，在他小到拳头还没有一个把手大的时候，他就知道它存在着。一段哀伤的，温柔的心跳，紧紧地环绕着他，振动像风吹过沙子一样变得微弱，两拍之间是深不见底的寂静。在他从婴儿到幼童的这段时间里它一直陪伴着他，所以他永远也不会想要哭泣。

那应该是一段女性的心跳，卢克就是知道，成年之后他就再也听不见了。再后来他到了达戈巴，一个千疮百孔的布满黏液的星球，当尤达在湿气和沼泽中训练他的时候，他再次听到了那个声音。

这次伴着它的远不止寂静，他听到恒星爆炸，某颗星球上夹着冰棱的雨，海洋里动物的鸣叫声，它们合在一起，带着他颤巍巍地震动着，像整个宇宙一般，不死者用这样的方式发出吐息。他第一次感觉到自己的渺小，宽厚的原力把他捧到半空中，而这些声音像星星的亮晶晶的碎屑一样，在黑夜里缓慢地朝他坠落。

那个声音始终在那里，在他耳边，在他碰不到的远处。在无数声音，无数颗心和星球的洪流中，它轻飘飘地来到他身边，也只想来到他身边。更久之前在霍斯的雪地里，这个声音也曾像雪一样落下，于是他再也感受不到寒冷，疼痛和风，雪只是安静地飘落下来，他只是躺在雪地里而已。

尤达告诉他，死人确实会留下痕迹。再后来他知道了，那是他母亲的心跳。

卢克小心翼翼地携带着它，像保存一个身体之外的胎记。听到它他会想要流泪，但他并不会感到哀伤，那只是一个又小又无害的魔法，将他母亲的一部分完整地拓印了下来。他不会感到哀伤，但它的存在永远会给他以惊奇和安慰。

 

后来他问莱娅能不能听到。

“不”，莱娅说，“但是我能看到星星。”

她接着说，那不一定是星星，因为它看上去又和你离得很近，它没有距离。它可以在你手心里跳动，也可以在太阳边上，这时它的光芒就看不太清了……有一颗星星一直陪着她，她尝试过握住它但是被穿过去了。所以某种意义上它不是真实的，但又必须存在……

那是你的母亲，他说。是啊，莱娅说，眼睛里倒映着他望不见的团团光芒，那是我的母亲。

在说这些话的时候，他母亲的心脏依然哀伤，温柔地跳动着。

那都是很久前的故事了，故乡，光速飞行，大大小小危险星球，宇宙另一头有恶人，击落飞船像点燃烟花。他可以去任何地方，塔图因有两个太阳而非一个，它们红彤彤地升起，尽管他很少再回去，他没有理由再回去。星际地图大部分是空白的，像年轻人的心，等着什么人轻轻地踩上去。

韩.索罗是这段时间里一个小小的意外。

如果说他和莱娅都或多或少都能从原力里感知到他人的话，韩.索罗实在是隐藏得非常好。他喝酒，脚上的皮靴锃亮，欠着钱依旧在酒馆里赌博，卢克起初实在是信不过他，可是后来呢？

韩不像莱娅，他不属于他经历过的熟悉的那个世界。莱娅会跟他讲那些星星，但只有韩会用那样的眼神看他——毫不在意的，有时又认真得可怕。比起前一种卢克更害怕后一种，因为韩的眼神把他拖进怀疑和期待里——他和他想的是一样的吗？答案总是在变化，让他对自己的劝告也变个不停。他像是永远被困在了海滩上，甜蜜的饱和了糖的海水就在他脚边，但他只能止步不前。

他确实糊里糊涂地喜欢着莱娅，他知道莱娅对他的感觉也一样。可是韩，韩在某种意义上依然是个陌生人，而卢克为这种亲密关系感到惊奇——在别人的眼睑和手指上发现像自己又不是自己的影子。

他母亲的心跳总会静悄悄地在他胸口上浮出来，但是在这样的时刻，卢克一点声音都没法听到，他只能任由自己的心被轻轻提起来。过去十几年他都和他的收养人在一起，连未使用过的机器人都很少见到。卢克不知道自己是否擅长爱上别人。

在迁去霍斯之前他们得到了一个侦查任务，探明地图上的空白星域——为了躲开无处不在的探测器，义军只能在未被标记的地方找出一条新的路。卢克意识到，只有他们两个，没有别人——伍基人突然就被细菌缠上了，而莱娅有太多的事情等着她。“当心点，”莱娅说，右手捧着他的脸，在他们身后韩正在做最后的检查，“永远记着该怎么回来。”

我会的，他说。“还有，”莱娅往他们背后看了一眼，“别和他吵架。”

我不会和他吵架的，卢克想，当距离被压缩了，他就更得小心翼翼。他安静地检查线路和涡轮，每前进一些就在地图上做好标识，时刻跟基地保持通信，尽职尽责地做韩的副驾，听他讲他去过的所有地方——卢克压制着冲动，让对话不要因为自己刻意的努力而变得更愉快。

他表现得过于正常了，卢克想。韩开始用探究的眼神看他。

在路上已经两天多，冒险故事总有讲完的时候。千年隼的降噪装置不知道是哪一代的了，力不从心地把声音维持在可以忍受的范围内。他们没有使用超空间引擎，噪音时而变得非常尖锐，飞船像孤岛一般在没有边际的漆黑中前行，小心翼翼地不被某个星球锁定住。

“我很喜欢塔图因。”韩突然说。

卢克顿了一下，他没有料到故乡的名字会从韩嘴里说出来，以一种珍重的语气。

“第一次我从很远之外看到它，那时候我还算不上是个走私犯，去过的地方也很少，我看着它，觉得它真是美极了，金色柔和得像蜂蜡一样，我以为它自己会发光。”

“发光？”

“看起来是，后来别人告诉我那是因为沙子里有太多钠。”

“后来你也见过那些沙子了。”在一个被遗忘的，比无趣还要不幸得多的星球上。

“是啊，我经常去太空港，世界上最脏的地方，虫子也很多，酒馆里的沙子到了中午就能没过脚。但是只要看到那些沙漠，我就能想起第一次见到它的样子，有点透明地闪着暖洋洋的光，像不是这个宇宙里的东西一样。”

韩一直看着他。

卢克让自己保持沉默，于是韩的目光在他身上停了更久。

驾驶舱里依然很吵，像有刀子划过。卢克感到焦躁，他什么也听不见，除了无规律的外太空噪音。他母亲的心跳像一个支点，现在它被打散了，卢克怎么也找不到它，只能手无寸铁地浮在半空中，让那些吵闹的声音钻进他脑袋里。他嘶嘶地喘着气，向后靠在座椅上，感到疼痛在他血管里面流窜。

韩没有时间去看他到底怎么了。电子屏上的坐标放大了，表示霍斯就在不远，紧接着亮起了红点，滴滴地警告他们在此方向即将进入贸易航道。他们只能调转方向，朝着咫尺之外的霍斯绕行。

这是个错误的决定。当卢克刚好能看到那个冰雪星球的时候——现在它几乎是全黑的，除了顶部一弧阳光，面朝他们的这半星球还没有从黑夜里苏醒——他们就撞上了小行星带，韩手忙脚乱地关闭离子引擎，降低速度躲开一个个朝他们砸过来的岩块，与此同时小而细碎的石头持续不断地敲击船体——像下雨，卢克想。他没有见过下雨，但那应该也和这种声音一样。

千年隼侧着身子挤过两个相撞的碎片，离安全的大气层已经不远了，在这时有飞船两个大的红棕岩块出现在他们头顶，轻快地朝他们奔去。韩试图调转方向，但是已经太晚了。

先是金属外壳被挤压的声音，接着引擎发出痛苦的呜咽——它被逼迫着重启了，千年隼号没有被打垮。但是电线从储藏室一路噼啪作响着到了驾驶舱，空气交换阀冒出烟雾，接着它掉了下来，朝卢克飞去。

韩叫着他的名字，卢克闭上了眼睛。

 

现在正在下雨。他模糊的认知固守这一点，只能是下雨，因为有滴答滴答的声音，那不是原力，因为它就在他耳边，他正躺在雨水里。卢克什么也感觉不到，除了一点点微不可闻的声响，但是他快要笑起来了——他躺在黑夜里，而雨水落到他脸上。

他等着自己其他的感官复苏，沙漠男孩觉得这种体验是很奢侈的。可是等到他找回了自己的手和脚，尝试着动一动它们的时候，他也没有感受到雨水。相反的地面很烫，而空气又很冷。卢克知道这是夜晚了，并且是和塔图因一样的夜晚。

他失望地睁开了眼睛。

韩就在他上方，他望着远处，四周一片漆黑，卢克看到他的下巴和脖颈，他能看到的唯一一点温暖的东西消失在男人的领口。过了一会他才意识到他正躺在韩的腿上。

他挣扎着动了动，“我很抱歉，”他说，一边缓慢地抬起身，感觉像把他的脊椎骨一节节地重新掰开，“我真的很抱歉……”

韩示意他嘘声。

“看你周围。”他说。

周围只有岩层，有弯弯曲曲的缝隙和气泡痕迹，像被熔化过又重新凝固了一般。

“这是个完全死掉了的星球，”韩说，“从最里面到外头都只有结实的火山岩——”

他没能说完，脚下的层层缝隙亮了起来，他视线所及的地面上，都流淌着丝丝金光，在黑夜中看起来繁复美丽，像他没见过的贵重织物。卢克有些惊慌，好像死了的星球又要从死灰里重燃一般。

韩握住了他的手。

那些金光逐渐上升了，漫过地面，继续往上，分散成璀璨夺目的一个个，安静且乖顺地飞过他们头顶，然后停顿，扑闪着翅膀——它们有翅膀，浑身像燃着金色的火一样，照亮一小方冰冷的夜。这样的它们有无数个，于是空气像弥漫着金粉，灵巧且明亮的一个个静止不动，虔诚得像显灵仪式。而他所在的是种植星星的田野，在黑夜里它们浮起来，回到本该在的天上去。

金色的光仿佛是透明的，四周什么声音也没有，如同在漆黑深海。卢克想起了韩说过的话：“像不是这个宇宙里的东西一样。”

他看着韩，心里是惊诧和无法言说的喜悦。韩也看着他，好像他们被冰块冻住，只能这样看着对方直到毁灭。有一簇光降到他们靠得很近的鼻梁之间，韩把它赶开了，低头在他唇上印下一吻。

卢克闭上了眼睛。他听见翅膀拍打温暖气流，韩打在他脸颊上的呼吸，他把手在韩身后收紧了，轻微地睁开了眼，星星们往天的另一边飞去了，它们那么亮，飞过像拖着长长尾巴。迁徙的星星追赶着在雾一般的黑夜里留下弧线，最终消失在地平线上。

韩放开了他。“努瓜拉蝴蝶，白天在洞穴里栖息，到了晚上就点亮自己，寻着太阳的方向前往下一个白昼。”

卢克张着嘴，试图找回语言能力，却只能发出几个意义不明的气声，韩深深地望着他的眼睛。他支吾了很久。最后他说：“霍斯。”

韩指着远处。“那里就是霍斯，”他说，“而我们在它的卫星上。”

他抬起头，顺着韩手指的方向看去。那的确是霍斯，悬在凝重的夜空里，现在正对他的那面已经亮了大半，阳光在冰峰和雪谷间流动，使它们显出白和瓦蓝之间的任何颜色，固着的雪和冰川仿佛在流动一般。用不了多久，当这一半完全被太阳照射的时候，它看起来将像一球被冰封的翻腾海洋。

然而现在，月牙状的黑夜依然栖在它之上，将霍斯切割成星空里的，明亮的一只眼睛。

不只有他这么想，因为韩靠在他身边，自言自语一样地说：“为了你的眼睛，小子（kid）。”

他们一同坐在这漆黑的，死亡了的星球上，一同看着自宇宙诞生以来最美丽的冰雪，贴在一起以抵抗静谧的深深的凉夜。卢克再也不会感到不完整，因为韩的心跳自虚空中浮现，神奇得像地图最终被填满。它惊诧着试探着贴到卢克胸膛上，带着他一起回声隆隆地震动。

 

 

END


End file.
